otome_games_is_tough_for_mobsfandomcom-20200213-history
Otome Game
The as of yet, untitled Otome Game that Leon finds himself stuck in. Unknown to Leon, the game was only the first of the three game series. Known Details * The characters were all designed by popular artists. * Famous voice actors were hired * It was created by a famous company ** The company is known for making games for men. Setting The game was set in a world of fantasy, magic & reverse harem genre, including floating islands and airships. Plot The plot as explained by Leon. Olivia is an ordinary girl from the countryside who enrolls in a school for nobles. She's an honor student who is allowed to enter the school as a commoner. At the School, she meets the Prince Nobles...and other romantic targets. She gets picked on by other girls of higher status, and at the same time, various incidents occur and war ensues. It's a romantic game with adventure and warfare in the background. And its a world that benefits women. The plot as explained by Marie. First Game Setting: Holfort Kingdom Objective: The main character is Olivia and the villainess is Angelica Redgrave. There are five love targets among the six nobles. Enemies: The Principality and the love targets themselves. Second Game - Sequel Setting: Alzer Commonwealth Objective: The main character is a twin haired girl, the sole heir of the Beltre Household. Her objective is to marry one of the six nobles who are studying at Alzer Commonwealth in order to prevent the upcoming destruction of the world. Enemies: Sacred Tree Monsterized Third Game - Sequel Setting: Holfort Kingdom Objective: Unknown Enemies: The Sky God and Earth God. Features * Role Playing Elements * Lucky Draw items and rewards with using personal money * Reversed Harem * Battle Simulators * "Unusually Difficult" Battles Known Characters *The word "villainess" is a term used by both Marie and Leon to describe female characters whose main purpose is to serve as an obstacle for the protagonist and their relationships. First Game * Olivia (Protagonist) * Angelica Rafa Redgrave (Villainess) * Julius Rafa Holfort (Capture Target) * Greg Fou Seburg (Capture Target) * Chris Fia Arclight (Capture Target) * Jilk Fia Marmoria (Capture Target) * Brad Foe Field (Capture Target) * Kyle (Protagonist's Assistant) * Milaine Rafa Holfort (Villainess) * Hertrude Sera Fanoss (Enemy) * Bandel Him Zenden (Enemy) * Carla Fou Wayne (Minor Character) * Roland Rafa Holfort Second Game * Noelle Beltre (Protagonist) * Louise Sara Rault (Villainess) * Serge Sara Rault (Capture Target) * Loic Leta Barielle (Capture Target) * Emile Laz Pleven (Capture Target) * Narcisse Calse Granze (Capture Target) * Hugue Toara Druille (Capture Target) * Fernand Toara Druille (Hidden Capture Target) * Pierre Io Faiviel (Enemy) * Albergue Sara Rault (Last Boss) Third Game * Hertrauda Sera Fanoss (Enemy) Items * Luxon: Originally a cash-shop item that had been bought with yen. * [[Magic Flute|'Magic Flute']]: An item used by Hertrude to summon and control monsters to attack the Kingdom. Hertrauda possesses one of her own. * Three Holy Items: Three items that, when used together, can identify the saint. * [[Weiss|'Weiss']]: The Royal Airship. A special lost item unlocked at the end of the game. It's supposedly powered by love. * Sacred Tree Sapling: A sapling that has the potential to grow into a new Sacred Tree. Highly valued in the Alzer Commonwealth. Altercations * Reincarnator/Reincarnated People (So Far) * Leon Fou Bartford * Marie Fou Lovan * Leila Beltre * Aaron As the Original Story has been altered due to new variables these are the unknown variables in the story: * [[Marie Lovan|'Marie Lovan']]: the major cause of altercations. ** Marie captured all the targets before Olivia could meet any of them, effectively taking her place. *** Her capture of all the game's targets early on resulted in the game's story being greatly accelerated, causing major events to occur much earlier. **** Angelica was not supposed to duel the prince's entourage until near the end of the protagonists' first year. **** The attack of the sky pirates was suppose to occur in the protagonists' second year. **** The war between the Kingdom and the Principality was supposed to occur in the protagonist's third year. ** She managed to collect the three Holy items before Olivia, tricking others into believing her to be the saint. Though she was revealed as a fraud later. * [[Leon Bartford|'Leon Bartford']]: A variable that was pulled into involvement due to Marie's altercations. ** The First Game *** He discovered and took Luxon for himself before entering the academy. *** He fought the capture targets as Angelica's representative, resulting in them being disinherited by their families, leaving them broke. *** He captured Hertrude as a prisoner of war, unintentionally introducing Hertrauda into the story of the first game as her replacement for the war. *** He and Luxon reactivated Creorie, resulting in him obtaining the eye armor piece which Bandel later equipped to his armor. ** The Second Game *** He discovered a Sacred Tree Sapling and was recognized as the Gaurdian of the Sacred Tree, thereby taking the place of the second game's capture targets. * [[Leila Beltre|'Leila Beltre']]: A variable reborn as the twin sister of the second game's protagonist. ** She started dating Emile, eliminating him as a potential capture target. ** She pushed Loic to pursue Noelle, unintentionally causing Noelle to develop a hatred of him and eliminating him as a potential love interest. **She accidentally gained the affection of Serge Sara Rault, eliminating him as a potential love interest. * [[Aaron|'Aaron']]: has caused no known altercations so far as he has zero knowledge about the otome game world. Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Novel Category:Media Category:Manga Category:Web Novel